Helpful or Hopeless
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: Tag to 2.16 Women With Guns. What would have happened if nobody ever showed up to arrest Jimmy Riordan? Would he be dead? Jamie goes deep undercover after being kidnapped by the Sanfinos as his family and OOCB work to save him. Rated for language. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this idea jumped out at me and I wanted to tackle it and see how I could do. I have been through the entire fanfiction archive for Blue Bloods and have not found anything using this, which surprises me, but so I figured I wouldn't be stealing any ideas. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet, but once I get a little bit deeper into the writing I will be sure to let you know. Alright everyone, here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.**

 **Prologue**

When Jamie Reagan made the official decision to get an application for the New York City Police Department, in some ways he knew what he was signing up for and in others he did not.

He knew there would be encounters with people he would consider undesirable, which was most of the people he put away. He knew there would be moments of sheer terror and moments of extreme danger.

But he did not know the extent some people went to. Or that in those moments of terror, there very well may not be a way out.

It's not as if Jamie signed up thinking like a naïve kid, that the world was a happy place filled with rainbows and sunshine. But he did believe that there was something good to be found in everyone, some quality that deep down made them a truly good person. As a cop, that was a liability. And unfortunately, it put him in the situation he was in now.

He knew that going to see both Bianca and Noble was wrong, but part of him wanted to believe that they were good people deep down and would appreciate the help he was trying to give him. That was not the case.

However, he didn't fail to notice the sympathetic look that Noble had given him as his uncle's goons stuffed him into the car. Trying to fight back was useless, it was one against an entire army of Cappezari wise guys who didn't give a damn whether or not he looked pretty still when he arrived wherever they were taking him.

That being said, Jamie couldn't remember a time in his life where the amount of fear he had come even remotely close to where it was right now. He had seen the pictures and heard the stories about what Uncle Philly did to people who crossed him, especially cops. Now he wished he hadn't.

Saying yes to the assignment had been the easiest thing in the world. He wanted to help and make a difference, it was in his blood. Now Jamie wished that he could take it all back, and he could be a little kid again safe in his mother and father's arms.

The car they put him in smelled like alcohol and weed, not that he was surprised at all. Jamie couldn't make out the faces of anybody else in the car. He knew better than to ask where they were going. This was the second silent car ride he had ever experienced in his lifetime, at least with other people.

The first had been a couple years ago. _'Jeez has it already been that long?'_ Jamie thought, turning his head to look out the window. It was a week after Joe died and he and Danny were returning from their brother's funeral. He had just told the one family member still in the dark that he was joining the police academy.

After he made the announcement, Danny had refused to talk to or even look at his little brother, which prompted an emotionally charging car ride for both of the men.

The memories from that car ride made Jamie half wish that there was some type of noise, talking, music, something to keep his mind from the disturbing visions of what may lay ahead for him. The other half of him was grateful that there was no noise of his screams, gunshots or of him taking his last breaths.

Jamie couldn't help but assume that his cover had been blown. But if it had, did they really know exactly who he was? He supposed that if they did, he'd be dead by now. But if they did…would they go after his family? He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to any of them because of him. He could already hear Danny chastising him.

"My family is dead and it is all _your fault_." The words stung in his mind and gave him a headache.

He did his best to try and relax, checking the clock on the dashboard of the car. It had only been like five minutes. To Jamie, it felt like five hours.

He had to remain positive. He still had his phone on him, and it was on, so he knew that if necessary, anyone could trace his phone for the time being. But if they did, how would they get him out without his cover being blown if it wasn't already? It would flush all of the work he had done down the drain. But how would his family react if he just disappeared? Would his body just be found like Johnny Tesla's? He couldn't put his family through losing another, not so soon.

Looking out the window again, Jamie noticed they were no longer in the city, but on what appeared to be an interstate. The highway was busy, at this time on a Saturday night, and Jamie considered trying to escape the car and get some help. But he knew it was more than likely that Sanfino's men wouldn't waste any time shooting him right there.

After another ten minutes of driving, the car pulled over into the grass and came to a stop. Jamie's stomach dropped in fear as one of the men in the backseat with him began digging in his bag.

'This is it.' He thought 'I'm going to die right here and my family will never know what happened to me.'

Panic raced through his body as the man finally found what he was looking for and started pulling it out. Jamie closed his eyes, preparing to feel a sudden pain or feel the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. But he didn't. What he did hear was the sloshing of a liquid and the opening of a container. After another moment of the same noise, he felt a tiny prick in the side of his neck.

A needle. 'Oh god they're going to poison me.'

His eyes shot open again, but it took a lot more effort than he ever remembered it being before. The lines of his vision were getting blurry, and he was starting to feel sleepy. Jamie tried his best to fight it, but eventually the drug was to strong and he gave in to the darkness, the last thing he hears being a gruff voice whispering, "Night night."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is so short because it is just the prologue, I promise the chapters will be longer. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with this story I've got rolling.**

 **Up Next: The Reagans find out about Jamie's eventful night and the investigation begins.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories, I was shocked at all of the positive feedback I received on the prologue, so a big thanks to everyone. I'm so glad you guys like this. My goal for this story is to update every other day but I am a junior in high school so school may get in the way sometimes of my writing, but I promise I will do my best for all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

In all of his years on the job, Lieutenant Dino Arbogast had never seen a rookie so professional, hardworking and quick-witted as Officer Jamison Reagan. He supposed it was likely something that ran in his family, as they were all highly respected by many people for those same reasons. He had heard some rumors about the commissioner's youngest through the grapevine, but really didn't know what to expect of the kid when he met him.

It was actually a suggestion from one of his friends who worked at the academy to look deeper at him for some undercover work, as his friend said, Jamie was "Intelligent and quick thinking, you'll need him Dino."

Turns out, his friend was right.

Coincidentally, this all happened a few months before Jamie had been assigned to work in that bar and just so happened to become all buddy-buddy with a mobster. But when Dino heard who it was that Noble Sanfino was really working for, he contacted his friends at OOCB who jumped at the chance to get into the Cappezari crime family.

Dino could immediately sense the nervousness in the rookie's posture the first time they were formally introduced. He would have given the kid some advice, but they had work to do.

His first two trips undercover were fairly successful, Dino gathered, with the exception of Jamie being beaten to a pulp while moonlighting for Johnny Tesla, who was now dead. Nevertheless, he managed to get the evidence and keep his cover intact all the while. Who else would have thought of swallowing the flash drive?

After the young Reagan had had a fit in his office, he knew that it was time to pull him. But not yet. Maybe they could squeeze some last bit of information out of them before they could analyze the evidence and see what they had. Now he wished he hadn't.

It wasn't a formal assignment, so Jamie had no backup in the immediate area as well as no means of contact back with his handlers if anything went wrong, He was completely alone.

Dino figured that they would never know what happened until Jamie was safe and sound, away from the mobsters he was playing with. It was already late evening when he left, so nobody really expected to hear back from him until the next morning. That was reckless mistake number one.

By nine the following morning, Dino was starting to get worried. They should've had an unmarked car following them or some kind of tracker. He tries to call Officer Reagan's undercover phone, with no success. It went straight to voicemail. But if they tracked it, they'd at least get a last known location, where the phone was either turned off or discarded. God, he hoped he didn't have to deliver any bad news to the commissioner.

Tracking Jimmy Riordan's phone left everyone staring at the computer screen in confusion when the results came through ten minutes later. "Why would he be in the middle of that forest off of the interstate?"

Dino put his hands on his hips and looked towards some of his men. "I want a team out there investigating. Find that location."

"It'll take us at least an hour and a half to get there, not to mention however long it will take us to search." Said one of the officers.

"I don't care. You get out there and you find whatever is out there." He replied tersely.

xxBBxx

Meanwhile, Dino and two other officers went to Johnny Tesla's shop to see what they could get out of anyone there. Sure enough, Noble Sanfino was there running operations to fill in for his friend.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Asked Dino.

Noble was clearly high, but the officers ignored it, seeing as it was not the reason they were there. "Whatever you say pal."

"Have you heard from or seen a James Riordan in the past few days? We have on record that he was at one time an employee here."

Noble shook his head. "Nah I haven't seen him man. In fact, I've been looking for him too. What do you guys want with Jimmy?" He asked, fishing for any information that Jimmy was a cop.

"He's wanted for questioning in the murder of Johnny Tesla."

Noble tried to act surprised. "Johnny is dead? He hasn't shown up for work. And you think maybe Jimmy did this?"

"We got a tip that James had a beef with your buddy here, maybe he wanted to show him something. Anyway, let us know if you either see or hear from him." Dino said, thrusting his card into Noble's hand. As the three officers left and got in their car to go back to the station, his phone rang. It was one of the officers that had gone out to Jamie's last known location.

"Boss, we've got something."

"What is it?"

"We've found the phone. It's been turned off. There was also an empty syringe lying next to it. We're bagging them both up now and we're going to have the lab run some tests." Said the officer, not wanting to be the bearer of the bad news they didn't find the officer.

"Have them rush it. This is a high profile case. Unfortunately now I have a phone call to make."

xxBBxx

In the year after his wife died, Frank Reagan greatly debated whether or not he should date again. Mary would always be the woman that he loved, and held the highest place in her heart, but after that year, his father made a comment that she would want him to be happy again, that she'd always know that he loved her but eventually he needed to move on.

And that stayed with him for a while. It had been six, going on seven years already and while he hadn't settled down with any women, he wouldn't consider himself out of the sea just yet.

He had met Melanie at a dinner two years previously, and he was instantly hooked to her stubborn, powerful attitude. Frank supposed it was because his wife shared the same attribute. Now, every time she was in town a few times a year, they would get together, and he would feel lively again. Lively like those first couple of years after marriage, and it would last a few days before he would go back to his normal self.

But Frank could certainly tell he wasn't his normal self by the looks the rest of his family were giving him.

"Grandpa, you sang awfully loud in church today." Nicky pointed out, stopping his humming.

"Did I?" He asked as he sat down. Erin and her daughter giggled.

Linda, after a small smirk, looked around the table and frowned. "Something's missing here."

"Uncle Jamie. He never misses church or Sunday dinner." Said Sean.

"At least not since his Harvard days. Where is the kid?" Asked Danny, looking to his father for answers.

"New girlfriend?" Suggested Henry.

"Nah, I would've heard about that from Renzulli." Said Danny, pulling out his cellphone and calling his brother. "Straight to voicemail."

The happy and lighthearted atmosphere in the room quickly turned to concern, as at that moment Frank's phone rang.

Sighing, Frank stood from his seat at the dinner table and took the call into the living room.

"What's happened?"

"Sir, it's about your son." Dino's concerned voice came though the telephone.

Frank's heart sank. Not again. He couldn't do this again. "I need the details."

"Friday night we received information that Johnny Tesla was dead. Bianca Sanfino contacted Jamie, or Jimmy, and wanted to see him at her hotel room. After Officer Reagan left, Bianca disappeared without a trace. We believe that somebody is trying to frame Jimmy Riordan for Tesla's death. Now yesterday, he had a confrontation with Noble, who was trying to get information on where his sister was. Jamie obviously didn't know anything, so he left. An hour later Noble calls him saying they need to meet. We had some guys following them to one of the Cappezari hotspots where Jamie got into a car with several of Sanfino's men. We couldn't put a tail because we knew they would see us. He haven't heard from him since. His undercover phone as well as an empty syringe were found in the middle of the woods off of the interstate. We have no idea where he is." Dino explained, trying to be straightforward.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" Frank asked, turning into his commissioner mode.

"I just got the call back from my men who went to look for the phone. We had pinged it to the last known location and that was where it was found. It took my guys almost two hours to get out there with the traffic."

"What are we going to do?"

"It's your call."

"I want everyone available looking for my son. I'm putting my best detectives on the case. I will be in within the next few hours to be briefed, and I expect every detail of this case on my desk and you in my office by the time I get there, do you understand?" Frank asked angrily. He couldn't exactly blame them for what happened to Jamie, but he had to let it out on someone.

"Yes sir. Should I have a briefing ready for Detective Reagan as well?"

"Yes. I will have to talk to Jamie's partner tomorrow and maybe some others at the 12th. They won't know his undercover identity or what exactly his assignment is, but I will have them keep a look out." Said Frank.

"That's a good idea. I've heard nothing but good things from those he works with."

"We'll be in soon Dino."

"Yes sir."

After Frank hung up the phone, for a moment he had no idea what to say. His son was missing in his undercover assignment. There was really nothing he could do to help or nothing he could've done to prevent this, but his parental instincts kicked in and told him that he was responsible for this. And that stung more than anything. He knew what that family was capable of, he had looked up the case file after Jamie had talked to OOCB.

He knew that eventually he would have to let the family know, as Danny was now a part of the investigation. Frank knew he wanted his best detective on the case in finding his son, and Danny was his best. Slowly he walked back into the dining room, greeted with the curious and concerned faces of his family.

"Nicky, maybe you and the boys should go eat in the kitchen." Said Frank.

Nicky immediately nodded and stood "C'mon boys." She led her two cousins into the kitchen with their plates.

"What's going on Francis?" Asked Henry, giving his son a questioning look.

"OOCB believes it's possible that Jamie had gone deep undercover."

There was a collective gasp from the adults sitting at the table.

"He's still undercover? And you didn't tell me?" Complained Erin.

"Or me?" Said Henry.

"Neither of you had any need to know. Danny was helping Jamie out that's the only reason he knew." Said Frank.

"So what exactly happened dad?" Asked Danny.

"They're not positive. Jamie was with some of the people from his assignment yesterday and now they can't get into contact with him. We both need to go so that Dino can brief us."

"You're putting me on the case?" Asked Danny.

"I need my best detective on this case, and that's you. Call Jackie on the way."

Frank decided not to bring up the found cell phone or the syringe while still in front of the family, he figured he could just let Danny know on the way or he would find out in the briefing.

xxBBxx

After he hung up the phone, Dino turned to his men and gave them a sigh. "The commissioner is on his way. Get to work everyone. I'm not letting him loose another son." He commanded.

 **Author's Note: How did you guys like this chapter? Let me know. If you have any ideas/suggestions you would like to see incorporated into this story, either PM me or say it in the reviews I would be happy to work in anything you lovely people come up with. Until next time, my lovelies.**

 **Up Next: We get a look at Jamie's situation while Frank and Danny start their work on finding him**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm still astounded by the amount of positive feedback I'm getting. I feel more loved here than I do by my own family, so thank you for that. I appreciate all of the reviews that have been left and everything you guys have been saying. Every time I get an email notification it just makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story so much, because I am enjoying writing it. Here's the next chapter, my friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

When Jamie woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. At first he thought he still had his eyes closed, until he registered the small strip of light near the floor, indicating that there was a door there.

The next thing he figured out was that he was likely tied up, as he couldn't move his arms very far before there was something stopping him from going any further. That, and the fact that his wrists hurt like a bitch.

The room he was in felt as if it was either made of or covered in cement. It was cold, and he could hear the faint sound of water dripping from a pipe. Jamie assumed he was in a basement of some kind. But where? And what the hell happened?

He assumed it was probably somewhere far from home, where it was unlikely he would be found. After sitting for a moment, Jamie made the realization that it was Sunday, and his family would likely be either at church or settling down for Sunday dinner by now, depending on what time it was. That meant they would realize he wasn't there and they would start looking for him, right? Surely OOCB had made the connection by now that something was wrong. At least he hoped so.

Then he suddenly heard faint footsteps approaching the door, and his heart rate began to pick up, pounding through his chest. Eventually the door opened, and Jamie was blinded form the light coming from the other side.

"Ah, you're awake. I guess that means we get to have some fun." Jamie blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light and looked at the man who had just come into the room. His voice was not one he recognized, but he could tell that whoever it was had to be at least six feet tall. The voice was deep and raspy, and had a Brooklyn accent. The man had a height and a build that rivalled that of Jamie's father. Unfortunately he couldn't make out any of the facial features other than the fact that he had dark hair.

Slowly, the man started approaching Jamie, causing him to push himself as far as he could against the wall.

"Let's get started."

xxBBxx

Frank had only stepped in the 12th precinct a few times during his entire career, two of them being bringing both Danny and Joe here when they were trained, but that was before he was commissioner. The other time had been just before his youngest had graduated the academy, to talk to Sergeant Renzulli about being Jamie's training officer. Renzulli had accepted gratefully, glad to be training another Reagan.

He had always liked the station. It was somewhat small compared to some of the others, but all of the encounters he had with any of the officers or detectives there had been nothing but pleasant. It was always somewhere somebody could feel welcome, and perhaps that's why Jamie enjoyed being on the job here so much.

But on this day, Frank wished he was there for a different reason. He had let some of the higher-ups know ahead of time that he was coming, so to be prepared during roll call. He figured the best bet was to address the patrol officers, as that's who knew Jamie best and also had the best opportunity of finding him, as they were always out and about when working.

Roll call had already started when he arrived, and as he stood at the door was met with the slightly shocked and confused face of Sergeant Renzulli, who obviously had no idea his rookie was missing, but had figured out that he wasn't there for shift.

"Ten-hut!" Came the familiar command as Frank stepped into the room, and everyone there automatically stood at attention.

Frank offered the sergeant a small smile as he stepped up to the podium. "As you were." Taking a deep breath, he started to speak.

"As you know Officer Jamison Reagan has been stationed here for almost two years now. For the past six months, he has been working undercover with some pretty nasty people. The nature of his assignment is life and death. As of 09:00 this morning, Officer Reagan has either had to go deep undercover or has been kidnapped. He is missing. We ask that you do not reveal any of this information to anyone, not even your families. We also ask that you keep an eye out. As a precaution, do not call him by his name or act as if you know him, as this can put both his and your lives in danger. Stay safe out there today." And with that, he was gone, leaving behind the stunned faces of the officers.

After he left, there was a silence in the roll call room. Even with his inexperience, Jamie had become a friend to everyone in the squad.

Renzulli felt heartbroken. Not the kind of heartbroken from being dumped, but after losing your best friend or after a pet of yours died. He expected the young Reagan to be as green and over-confident as they come, but was surprised to find that the kid often reminded Renzulli of Joe.

Over the past two years, they had become close, and he now viewed Jamie like family. He wanted to be a part of finding his favorite rookie and getting him back home. The world couldn't bear to lose another Reagan, and definitely not this one.

xxBBxx

After Danny had been briefed, he immediately set to work on finding his baby brother. And when Jackie arrived ten minutes later, he briefed her and she was immediately on board.

"What was the last contact that your brother had with OOCB?" Asked Jackie.

"According to Arbogast, Jamie was freaking out over Noble and stormed out of his office." Danny sighed. "Damnit kid, I told him not to take this assignment in the first place."

"We'll find him Danny. He'll be okay. Your brother isn't made of toothpicks." (See what I did there?)

"I know he isn't Jack, I just… I still see him as the little kid who couldn't go down the stairs without a trip to the hospital." He chuckled. "The wool sock slip. That's what Joe called it."

"Keep those happy memories of him, use that to drive your motivation and we'll get him back. Now. Do the Sanfinos have any known hotspots anywhere along the route to or past wherever they dropped the phone?"

"No, we're still waiting for results to come back on the phone and the syringe from the lab. Should be here any minute now actually." Right on cue, Danny's phone rang.

"Yes. "He picked up. "Reagan. Uh huh. Damn it, okay. Wait, what? Okay, thanks." Danny hung up.

"What is it?"

"No prints on the phone or the syringe, but they did find a small trace of Propofol in the syringe. It's used in general anaesthesia."

"So it's likely they just knocked him out? Maybe just so he wouldn't be able to figure out where they were going or fight back or anything." Said Jackie.

"I hate to think that way but you may be right. Hang in there, I've got to call my dad with an update."

xxBBxx

Half of Jamie was screaming at him to just give up and tell them everything because of the pain, but the other half reminded him that in order to stay alive, he had to remain resistant.

However, the pain of the taser was pushing him further and further towards the edge every time it was used. The man just wasn't giving up. This was much worse than the first time he had been tazed, during the academy while two friends lowered him to the ground. He knew then it would hurt, and that was when he made his decision to use as little force as possible, only when it was necessary.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" Said the main, a dangerous venom in his voice."

"I told you," Jamie said, out of breath, "My name is Jimmy." He was tazed yet again, but he refused to scream.

"I'll ask you one more time. What is your real name?"

A smug look came onto Jamie's face as he answered "James Riordan."

The man had had enough, turning and storming out angrily, slamming the door behind him. Jamie took this time to relax and wish the lingering pain away. He closed his eyes and rested, now wishing for nothing more than his grandfather's cooking at family dinner. He hoped that they were all okay, and that they weren't too worried about him. It was then he knew he had to fight to get out of there, and get back to his family alive.

Jamie had mixed feelings of extreme hunger, thirst and exhaustion. He wondered if they would ever bring him anything to eat or drink but knew that it was highly unlikely. So he opted for his third feeling, closing his eyes and falling into an unsatisfying sleep.

xxBBxx

"There has to be something that we are missing. There's obviously nothing in the immediate area so they must have knocked him out and driven quite a distance. We don't know how much of the medicine was in the syringe, so he could've been out for hours." Said Jackie.

Danny frowned. "I don't know what we're going to do Jack. We've got nothing."

Just then there was a knock on the door, followed by it being opened by none other than Renzulli.

"Hey Sarge, you here to help out with the kid?" Asked Danny, who was trying to be nice, but on the inside was silently cursing everyone and everything.

"Yeah… he's my favorite driver. I wanted to help find my friend, is there anything I can do?" Asked the Sergeant, who was clearly nervous about asking the detectives.

"Actually yes. How much do you know about the Cappezari crime family?"

"I know a bit. I busted one of their drug houses a few years ago, they all got out though. It was pretty far away. I don't think it's used as that anymore." Said Renzulli.

A lightbulb clicked in Danny's head. "Where is it?"

"About two and a half hours north of here. It was a joint bust so we worked with some of the people from up there, I bet if you contact them you could get the exact location."

"You don't know how helpful that is. I'm glad my kid has you!" Said Danny. "I'll get right on contacting those people. In the meantime, Jackie can get you briefed on the situation and once I get what I need, we can come up with a game plan."

Both Jackie and Renzulli nodded.

Ten minutes later they had their location. The police from where the building was were very helpful. They had sent over a blueprint of the entire building as well as a map of the state with the building marked on it.

Jackie had one of the tech guys, after printing out the original map, making the map a smaller area so they could just look at the surrounding area of the once drug house. They had everything they needed, now they just needed a plan.

xxBBxx

The man angrily went over to Phil Sanfino, who was leaning against a desk drinking a glass of wine. "He's not talking boss, I can't get anything out of him. Whoever this is is pretty strong. You don't think I's possible he's telling the truth?"

"Maybe…but I sense that he's a cop, or helping the cops. We'll just leave him there. No food, no water, tune him up a bit. Either he'll talk, or if he's a cop we'll kill him. Or he dies of either starvation or dehydration before he can talk to the cops. Either way, we're safe." Said Phil.

The man gave his boss an evil grin. "I like the way you think."

Author's Note: Poor Jamie . Will he make it out okay? Let me know what you though of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: Jamie makes an important discovery and Danny runs into a road block.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Happy Labor Day, I'm just glad to get a day off of school, how about you? I'm thrilled you all love this story and I'm glad to see you guys keep reading and be entertained, that's what I am here for. Updates may have to be spaced out a little more because now my clubs are starting up and I'm going to have even less time than I did before. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

Jamie was unsure of how long he had been confined in this tiny room. It felt like years, but it had probably only been a few days. The exhaustion from the drug they had given him had worn off, so he hadn't been able to sleep as much as he wanted to, making the passage of time go much slower.

His captors had brought him nothing. No food, no water, no new torture to be inflicted. Nothing. Jamie knew that eventually he would starve or dehydrate if nothing happened soon, so he prayed that someone was out there looking for him.

Fortunately, over time, the ropes that were around Jamie's wrists had slightly loosened from being pulled on as much as they were, and he could barely manage to slip his hands out of their restraints. Obviously he knew he couldn't remain free like this forever, because if someone came in and discovered him unrestrained he knew there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly he heard a noise outside the door and quickly slipped his hands back into the ropes before faking sleep. The door opened and Jamie heard two pairs of footstep approaching, but after a certain distance they stopped. He didn't dare move.

"He's out boss." Said one of them, the same man as before, Jamie recognized the voice.

"Good. It's time to go home. Our night guard is outside just in case. There's no way this little pipsqueak could take him out on his own." Said another familiar voice, once he recognized as Phil Sanfino.

Jamie thought for a moment. 'They leave during the night? And leave one guard?' He thought this was likely his chance. His chance to either escape or somehow get a message out to his family.

Once the two men left, Jamie waited for what he assumed to be about fifteen minutes before slowly slipping out of the restraints again and standing up. It took him a minute to get back on his feet, since he had been off of his legs for god knows how long. Since Saturday night. God, he wished he hadn't gotten into that car.

xxBBxx

Three days. It had been three days since his brother had gone missing, and there was nothing he could do but sit there. They knew where he was too, but they wouldn't let Danny go save him.

Danny remembered the conversation word for word, every word and expression that came from every person in the room. Because they told him he couldn't save his brother.

"We have a location. We think it may be this old busted drug house north of us, based on some intel we got from Sergeant Renzulli." His father had presented to OOCB after being frantically called by his son to let him know they had a location.

"We can't go in. It's too risky." Arbogast had said, immediately making Danny's blood boil.

"What do you mean we can't? We have suspicion an officer is being held there by some mobsters who have been flying under the radar for quite some time. The DA would love to get his hands on them." Danny yelled.

"We could blow his cover, if it's not already blown. If we go in, it'll ruin our entire operation and everything that your brother worked on would be for nothing. We need to be able to nail these guys. We're not positive on who is guarding him if he is even kidnapped, and we don't have enough evidence to nail them yet. "

Danny, at that point had left, incredibly frustrated. Here he was, trying to save his brother, the only one he had left, and he was being pushed out of the way because of a stupid operation? It didn't fly with him, but he definitely couldn't go in there eon his own, and he knew that his dad wouldn't back him up, as he knew the importance of this operation and Jamie's safety.

Because if they got him out, and these people were still out there, his brother would be in danger. And Danny wouldn't have that. That had been two days ago, and Danny had been working tirelessly to find anything at all that could allow him to go get his brother.

He had found nothing.

He was ready to just…give up. And when he felt like he should, an e-mail popped up on his screen.

"What the hell?"

xxBBxx

Jamie was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. He figured they probably assumed those restraints would hold him and that he was too weak and fatigued to manage to get up anyways.

Peeking through the now cracked door, he found that this building looked to be completely empty. The room he was in had one wall lined with three filing cabinets. There was a set of stairs on the far side of the room, going up to who knows where.

Jamie assumed that he was in the basement, as there were no windows anywhere. It looked almost as if this building was specifically designed to be something like this- a torture house. He went to investigate the filing cabinets and was disgusted by what he found.

In the first filing cabinet, there were markers listed from A-Z. When he took out a few of the files, he realized what they were. They were people. The ones they had tortured and killed, filed alphabetically by last name. The ones who were dead had the word "TERMINATED" stamped across their file id bright red letters.

Even worse was the pictures. Taken at the moment of death, Jamie studied their bloodied and mutilated bodies. Men, women, and children of all ages and ethnic groups. He knew he had to do something. In the back of the box was a bag of cell phones, ones he assumed belonged to the victims.

Then he had an idea. He knew this place was likely to have electricity with the people that were here, so he took one of the phones and slowly went upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible just in case anyone was still there.

When he arrived upstairs, his first thought was that he was in Johnny Tesla's shop, due to all of the desks and computers throughout the room, but after looking around for a moments, realized that he was in what appeared to be their main operating center.

There were now windows along one wall, and Jamie could see it was night time. By the front door to the building stood a guard, who was even taller than the mystery man. He was leaning against the door on the outside, staring into the darkness.

After some searching, Jamie managed to find a cord to connect the phone to the computer and get it charging, as they were all dead after all this time. Once it got charging, he went on to keep searching and give it some time.

The building was relatively small on this floor, only having that computer room and what appeared to be a break room. Hoping there was something inside, Jamie opened the refrigerator and was pleased to find an entire case of water. Also in the kitchen he found a loaf of bread. He took out two slices and enjoyed his meal of bread and water, thankful that he got at least something. He could already tell that he had lost some weight, and figured that if he was here much longer he'd be nothing more than skin and bones.

Jamie went and checked on the phone, but it wasn't quite charged enough for what Jamie wanted to use it for, so, he went back down into the basement to check out the other two filing cabinets, hoping they weren't as sickening as the first one.

In the second filing cabinet was the stuff any detective or DA would go wild over. Records of every single drug or money transaction was there, and Jamie couldn't have been more pleased. How could these brutal people be so stupid as to leave this stuff out in the open like this?

The third filing cabinet however, sent chills straight down his spine. The top two drawers were all actual files. Descriptions and examples of the most brutal torture methods you could think up. Jamie felt himself getting sick. The bottom two drawers however, sent him over the edge. The actual tools themselves. Some of them still had blood on them from the victims who were so sadly subjected to this.

Jamie needed a moment, so he sat down and reflected over all of the people who had lost their lives, likely in the room he had been living in. He broke down into tears, and knew he had to stop this so that nobody else had to suffer like them. He wished he could've been able to stop them sooner, so that these poor people wouldn't have had to go through what they went through.

After Jamie had calmed himself down a bit, he went back upstairs and sat in front of the computer that the phone was plugged into. He turned the brightness down as much as possible so he didn't alert the guard outside to any suspicious activity. Taking a deep breath, he typed out an e-mail.

"This needs to be quick, so I'm making it short. They all leave at night around 10, they just leave one guard. I'm sending pictures soon. Hurry up.

-John the Pilgrim-2009"

Jamie quickly entered his brother's work e-mail address as the recipient and pressed send. He then deleted the e-mail from the sent box so that it hopefully wouldn't be found. By the time he was done, the phone was charged enough to do what he needed.

He went back downstairs to the filing cabinets and went crazy. He took pictures of as many of the files as possible, as well as the drawers with the torture tools in them, and sent all of them to Danny's phone. When he was done, Jamie organized everything back where it should be, deleted the messages of the phone and put it back, before going back to his little prison and pretending like nothing ever happened.

xxBBxx

At first glance, Danny thought the e-mail was a joke. He waved Jackie and Renzulli over to take a look.

"Who is John the Pilgrim?" Asked Renzulli, confused. "And what are they talking about with 2009?"

"No idea." Said Jackie.

"Wait a minute. John Harvard the Pilgrim! That's Harvard's mascot. And Jamie graduated in 2009. It has to be the kid. I remember seeing that on one of his shorts he used to wear." Said Danny.

"Okay well then what about these so called pictures?"

Right on cue, Danny's phone buzzed. He took his phone to the tech people, who put the pictures Jamie had sent up on the monitor. Danny was disgusted at what he was seeing, and was suddenly much more terrified for his brother after seeing what these people were capable of.

"Nice going kid. Call up Arbogast while I call my dad. Maybe this will be enough evidence to get them and we can go save my brother." Danny smiled, pride filling his heart.

"I told you we'd get him Danny." Said Jackie.

Danny just smiled and nodded. There was no time to be sentimental. They had to go save his brother.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought, as well as if you have any ideas/suggestions you would like to see in this story, because I would be glad to incorporate them. Have a nice day and I will see you next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: Jamie gets into some trouble while Danny coordinates a rescue mission.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry that this is a day late but you know how it is, school calls and I was so exhausted yesterday for some reason, I also had quite a bit of homework and didn't have much time to write so I apologize for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I still appreciate all of the feedback and readers that I am getting, so thank you guys for that . Anyways, here goes nothing.

Follow my on Twitter- RyeBreadMellark

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

Chapter 4

Jamie couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, likely due to the exciting night he had. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had found, and wondering if his brother had gotten his messages. And if he had, were they helpful to him? Was there a rescue in the works?

Jamie now realized that this was his fourth day there and started thinking about everyone back at home. His niece and nephews were likely getting ready for school, as it was Wednesday, and his brother and father were probably at work, and had been for a while.

He sighed at the thought that he was causing his family so much trouble. He wondered if they had told the kids what was going on, or if they even knew what was going on. Surely OOCB had figured out that something was wrong by now correct? And if not his family would have figured out he was missing and immediately went to them for an explanation.

Jamie knew his family, and he knew that they would stop at nothing to find him. Or at least he hoped so. He pulled his wrists out of the stupid rope they were tied in to massage them a little bit. The skin was red and starting to get raw.

xxBBxx

As Kevin Bryant sat at his work station, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. First, his chair had been lowered significantly, as he was much too close to the ground for someone of his height. Second, there were small bread crumbs all over his desk and his keyboard. And finally, he could barely see his computer due to the brightness being so low. His boss knew he was neat and would never have anything like this, so he waved him over.

"Boss!"

Phil Sanfino held up a finger, as he was busy making his morning rounds. He was planning on visiting their little friend downstairs to see how he was doing. Not that he really cared. He just wanted to make sure the twerp was close to dying so that they could have some more fun and then get rid of the body.

Phil walked over to Kevin's desk and could tell that his employee was in distress. "What's wrong Bryant?"

"My station. Something isn't right. Look at all the crumbs, and the brightness is all the way down like someone was trying to create as little light as possible. And also my chair is down as if someone at least half a foot shorter was sitting here." Said Kevin, clearly upset.

Phil sighed. "Hm. The night guard said he didn't hear or see anything, but I think I may have an idea of what happened. Clean up your station and check out your computer, make sure nothing else is wrong."

Kevin nodded "Right away boss."

Phil went over to the break room and found his muscle, properly nicknamed "Muscles."

"Muscles, we've got a problem. I think our guest had a little bit too much fun last night." Said Phil.

Muscles nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Punish the kid. But I'm coming with you, I want to have a little bit of fun on my own."

xxBBxx

Frank looked around the room, studying everyone there. His oldest and his partner, as well as the best of the best from OOCB sat together, discussing what needed to be done.

"I think it was Jamie who sent these. I'm confident. Unless his cover was blown and they looked up everything on him specifically for that signature, which I highly doubt. Also, why would they send incriminating records of their people to the police? That just doesn't make sense." Said Danny as he addressed the room.

"I agree." Said Dino. "And he said with the exception of the security guard that nobody is there at night. That could be our chance."

"What about the evidence he sent us? It's definitely not enough to take down the entire crime family, but it's good evidence." Jackie pointed out.

Dino replied. "Nowhere close to being enough. But maybe there's more, we'll have to see. However, I'm worried. Him sending the evidence is a huge risk, and so is us barging in there. They may figure out what he did, I don't know how he got access to a phone or a computer. Basically what I'm saying right now is that Officer Reagan is either very helpful or hopeless."

"Let's hope in this case it's helpful. That evidence can wrap up the entire case." Said Frank.

"We need a plan. What are we going to do?" Asked one of the OOCB detectives.

"Get a task force ready. We're saving my son. Tonight."

xxBBxx

Jamie didn't quite register the two pairs of angry footsteps until they were right outside the door to his little prison, leaving him no time to put his hands back in their restraints before the door swung open, revealing the angry forms of Phil Sanfino and the mystery man.

"Stupid. I knew those ropes wouldn't be enough. Muscles, go get one of the pairs of handcuffs and the key for them. Oh, and an extra little surprise, just for fun."

Jamie looked up at Phil defiantly, not saying a word.

"You're looking pretty rough there…Jimmy. If that's even your name. You look like skin and bones now, not that you had very much of anything to begin with. No wonder you're not married." Said Phil.

He heard Muscles coming back so he pushed himself to sit up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not going to break me."

Phil leaned in and whispered. "I'm going to do more than break you. I'm going to expose every flaw, every insecurity, and every weakness that lies within you."

Muscles came back with two objects, one in each hand. Jamie couldn't tell what they were, and in a way that made him feel a little bit better. But he was sure he wouldn't like whatever they were regardless.

"We're going to show you what happens around here to the people who don't follow the rules. You were up and free last night, weren't you? What did you do?" Sanfino taunted.

"I didn't do anything." Said Jamie.

Muscles roughly grabbed his hands and handcuffed them together, making sure the chain was on the other side of the water pipe behind him so that Jamie could barely move anything but his legs. He then set the key for the handcuffs just outside of Jamie's reach, he couldn't even get to it with his legs and feet. The man lifted his shirt and Jamie only had a split second to see the knife blade before he felt it, tearing across his skin, leaving a thin, shallow cut across his chest that stung more than it hurt.

But man did it sting.

Jamie squirmed slightly as the knife was lifted and a small amount of blood began running down his chest. Muscles went to the other side of his chest and did the same, running the knife all over his chest until he was content.

Jamie had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched to prevent himself from making a sound. He refused to give into them. He was a Reagan, he needed to be strong.

Danny was coming for him. He knew it.

"Give in little boy. I bet you were the runt of your litter, don't you think?"

Muscles nodded in agreement.

Jamie just took a deep breath and remained silent, much to the frustration of Uncle Sanfino, who huffed and sighed.

Jamie was honestly just hoping they were done with him, but he knew that Muscles still had that other object in his hand. God, he really didn't want to know what it was.

As if the two could read his mind, Muscles help up the object. "Do you know what this is?" Asked Phil.

Jamie did nothing. Didn't speak, didn't shake his head or nod, didn't even make eye contact.

"It's an iron. Similar to what they used to use to brand cattle. But this one doesn't have a logo or anything. Just a plain old iron. Like your mom uses for the clothes, but smaller. I remember you saying you mother passed away. Shame really."

Jamie tried to object when Muscles yet again got beside him and turned the iron on, pressing it to his skin. This time he couldn't hold in the scream that had been building inside of him. The burning flesh made both the worst sound and the worst smell Jamie had every experiences in his life. And he had collared 50-year-old potheads that hadn't showered in at least a week.

Muscles added burns to Jamie's skin all over his chest and arms, obviously avoiding the cuts he had made earlier to avoid making them cauterize.

By now, Jamie wanted to give up. Just lay down and die right then and there. But he knew he couldn't, he had to get back to his family. He had to see this operation through. No more people would be tortured and killed by the hands of these people, not if Jamie had anything to say about it.

"Finally made some noise huh? Tell us what we want to know. Who you are and what you want. What were you doing on the computer? Contacting your cop friends?"

Jamie looked up at Phil, and glared. "I'm not telling you or your henchman a damn thing." He said defiantly.

Phil groaned in frustration and snapped, causing Muscles' fists to rain down on Jamie's already weak body.

Once Muscles seemed content with the pain he'd caused, both of them stormed out of the room, leaving Jamie by himself. Everything hurt. He wanted to cry, the tears were sitting in his eyes just waiting to make an appearance. But he blinked them away.

Jamie rested against the wall behind him, doing anything to relieve the pain that was shooting through his body constantly. He wasn't sure if it was the pain, the dehydration, the hunger, or the fatigue, or maybe even all of them, but after sitting there and whimpering for a few minutes, he passed out.

xxBBxx

Phil Sanfino was raging. He couldn't get this little mutt to say anything, no matter how hard he tried and no matter what he did. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, or why he was so weak yet so strong at the same time.

"Lock that damn door Muscles! Make it so he can't get out! I'm not trying anymore, not going in there. We'll leave him to die. Don't know what will kill him first but he is going to die!"

Muscles locked the door, slightly stunned by the sudden bout of anger that just came from his boss.

"Let's go. Good riddance, mutt." Phil spit on the door before storming away.

xxBBxx

Danny looked around at his team, standing outside of his precinct. Renzulli had been one of his first requests for the task force, as he knew he'd want to be there. They were all suiting up and going over the plan one last time. The sun was just starting to set, and it would be a long drive up to where they could get to Jamie, so they had to be heading out soon.

His father was standing there, looking over the task force. He had a little bit of worry in his head that they wouldn't find his son and if they did, that it wouldn't be in a very nice way. Frank looked over at Danny, who was standing with his hands on his hips. After the plan was relayed to everyone one final time, Danny looked at his father, then at the task force.

"It's go time."

Author's Note: Hey guys, how did you like this chapter? Personally, I found the torture scene hard to write, I got emotional. Please tell me what you thought, please review guys! Leave any ideas/suggestions you may have. Until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: Time for a rescue mission. Will Jamie be okay?


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hooray for the weekend, am I right? This week went by slower than most, even though I had a day off. Only two more weeks until season 7 guys! I'm beyond excited right now. I'm thinking there will be 3-4 more chapters, depending on how long everything takes to wrap up. Maybe even more if you guys beg, but we'll see. I just aim to please . Anyways, I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I hope that you all greatly enjoy this new chapter. Here we go, guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

Chapter 5

Danny had noticed while they were in the car that Renzulli was rather emotional. The two men and Jackie had driven together, as they wanted no accidents over the two and a half hour drive out to where they needed to go.

Renzulli had been silent for the entire hour they had been in the car, and Danny wondered what was going through his mind. They were scheduled to eventually make a stop about an hour before they arrived at the center of operations, to finalize everything and make sure everyone was on the same page, so Danny decided he would talk to Renzulli then.

The sun was just above the horizon, as it was about 7. Their evidence showed that nobody would arrive at the building until nine the next morning, which would give them plenty of time to check out the building and gather all of the information they could.

Danny's thoughts turned to his brother, whom he assumed was likely still there, or he hoped so. It was times like this when Danny wished that his kid brother would have stayed with being a lawyer, something he no doubt would have been good at. But in the end Danny knew it wasn't his decision, and unfortunately, there was no doubt in his mind that Jamie was shaping up to be an excellent cop.

After another half an hour in silence, Jackie decided to turn the radio on in the car to fill the voice of quiet that had left both detectives rather uncomfortable. Danny was able to stop thinking bad things about his brother's possible state and relax with the music.

Having Renzulli and Jackie with him made Danny all the more comfortable as well. Both of them knew Jamie and didn't want anything to happen to him, so they would be on their A-game throughout the entire operation. Danny just hoped that they came out with some good results.

Eventually the time came for them to stop. It was about fifteen minutes until eight, and the only light was coming from the few remnants of the sun and the street lamps placed few and far between. They hand just gotten off at the exit they needed to and everyone was parked in the far, empty part of a Wal-Mart parking lot. Everyone got out of their vehicles and gathered around for one last briefing and a check before they headed out.

After everyone had been assigned their specific roles, Danny pulled Renzulli to the side to talk.

"C'mon Sarge, from what the kid tells me you're never this quiet." Said Danny, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Renzulli sighed and gave the detective a remorseful look. "You know, after Joe… after he died. I blamed myself. I knew there was nothing that could have been done, but, I trained him you know? I instilled whatever skills he used out there, and for that reason I always did blame myself."

Danny shook his head. "It wasn't your fault Sarge. Joe was good at what he did. There was nothing anybody could have done to prevent what happened."

"I know that, in my head, but that self-doubt is still there. And I questioned for an entire year after that whether or not I wanted to stay on the job. Until this new rookie came along, green as they come."

Danny smiled." Jamie."

Renzulli nodded. "I could tell he had the ability to become a great cop since day one. He keeps me on my toes. And training him, shaping him into what he is now, it felt great. It made me want to keep doing what I'm doing."

"And now he's in the same boat as Joe… undercover, been made, and could possible end up in the same way. You're blaming yourself again." Danny said once he realized what was going through the Sergeant's mind.

Renzulli nodded. "The kid is like my family now. And it's almost like… I didn't do what I needed to do and now look where he is."

Danny sighed. "If you have any fault in this, than so does my dad and I. As his brother and as his police commissioner we are also both responsible to make sure he's prepared. But this is no more the fault of us than it is of him. The only people who are to blame here are the people who are holding him in captivity. And I know for sure that my brother looks up to you, and that he'd feel so much better knowing you were part of the group rescuing him."

Renzulli smiled. "I hope so. I enjoy riding with him. We have some good times together."

"You'll have to tell me some stories sometime."

"Will do, detective."

Just then Jackie called both of their named, letting them know that it was time to keep going. They needed to be sure they had enough time to investigate the building before everyone arrived the next morning.

The rest of the car ride was much more fun than the first part, before they had stopped. The three of them were talking about anything that came to mind really, anything to distract them from thinking terrible thoughts of the possibilities.

When they had first received the pictures from Jamie, that night Danny was plagued with nightmares of the things happening to those innocent people happening to his kid brother. He hadn't slept since, but hopefully would be able to once his brother was safe and sound.

The sun was now completely down, and the only things they really could see were the headlights and taillights of the other cars, as well as whatever was under the streetlights, which weren't very close together.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, the relaxed feel they had earlier vanished and was replaced with anticipation and fear. Danny desperately wanted to get in there and see his brother, but at the same time he wasn't positive if he wanted to, due to the horrific scenarios that his mind had created.

Eventually, they reached what appeared to be a long driveway and they stopped, turning off all sources of sound and light. They knew that there was supposedly one guard who stood by the only entrance to the building, making sure everything was alright. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, as an entire task force should have no problem taking down one person.

Slowly and silently, the task force made their way up the dirt driveway, trying to stay behind trees and shrubs as much as possible. The moonlight illuminated the building which wasn't far now, as they could see the outline of the guard as well as the building and some windows.

Eventually, everyone came to a stop. Danny was behind a bush with Jackie next to him and Renzulli right behind the two of them. The plan was for two of the OOCB guys to sneak up behind the man and arrest him.

Danny watched in anticipation as two of their men approached the guard from both sides.

"Police! Put your hands up!"

xxBBxx

The pain in his body just wouldn't stop. After he had woken up, he realized how sick he felt, and he wasn't sure what it was from at this point. His vision was slightly blurry and his chest felt as if it was burning.

He heard some raucous coming from above him, and immediately assumed that they were coming down to finish him off. Jamie wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. The pain is his chest was steadily getting worse, as the noise got louder and louder. His vision was dark. The pain became too much, and eventually Jamie gave in to the darkness.

xxBBxx

At first, the guard tried to run, but once he saw how many officers there were, he immediately obliged, not looking to get himself killed.

Once the man was subdued, Danny led the pack inside the building. It was smaller than Danny expected it to be. It reminded him of an office, without the individual cubicles.

Everyone began investigating, searching all over for any sign of the missing officer. Eventually, he heard Renzulli shout, "I found something!"

Danny rushed in the direction that the voice was coming from, and it led him to where Renzulli was standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Slowly, Danny, Jackie and Renzulli went down the stairs, to where they found a set of three filing cabinets.

Several more people followed them down the steps. "This must be where those files came from. Take them, every last one of them out of there." Ordered Danny.

They were faced with a door. Danny took a deep breath and tried the handle. Locked. Jackie took a bobby pin out of her hair and started slowly working on the lock. Eventually it clicked.

Jackie stepped aside, and Danny stepped up to the door, opening it slowly. He was shocked, angry and afraid at the same time.

"Oh my god."

Author's Note: Hehe, a little bit of a cliffy here, Am I sorry? Who knows, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happened. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry this chapter is so short! Until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: What happened? Is Jamie okay? Danny calls his father and updates him on the situation. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? I hope you all had a lovely weekend, I wish it wasn't over. Who else is counting down the days until the 23rd? I'm writing this chapter at three in the morning because I literally cannot sleep, so please forgive any mistakes that Microsoft word somehow doesn't catch. I'm glad you guys are still reading and still enjoying this story so much, so I really hope you guys like this chapter. Let's see if I was mean or decided to give some mercy to poor Jamie after what he's been through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

At first, Danny was unsure of what to do. He really couldn't even believe that this man was his little brother. The man lying on the ground, wrists handcuffed to the wall was deathly pale and looked as if he'd never eaten a thing in his life. What terrified Danny even more was he couldn't see a visible rise and fall of the man's chest to signify breathing.

As Danny got closer, he could see the man's face. It was pinched, as if he was in extreme pain. There was no way this man, who looked so weak, was his brother. But he knew that it was Jamie, he could always recognize him, even in a crowd of one thousand people. Danny couldn't help but feel some sort of blame that his brother had to suffer like this. Why didn't he talk him out of joining the academy? Danny had known that Jamie would end up just like Joe, so why didn't he try harder?

Danny didn't want to get any closer, but he knew he had to. He thought that his brother was dead, he had no evidence to suggest otherwise. Taking a deep shaky breath, Danny took the final few steps and kneeled beside his brother. Holding out two fingers, he then pressed them hard against Jamie's neck, closing his eyes.

For a moment, he felt nothing.

And then, almost as if someone p in heaven was listening to him, he felt it.

A pulse.

It was weak, and it was slow, but it was there. His brother was alive.

Feeling overwhelmed with relief, Danny put his hands on his brother's face and shook him gently.

"Jamie. C'mon kid open your eyes. I know you're in there somewhere." He whispered, trying to get Jamie to wake up.

A moment passed without response, and then, barely audible, a word came from Jamie's lips.

"Danny?"

"It's me kid. Open those baby blues for me will ya? There's people who want to see you. I know two boys especially who miss their uncle."

With all of the effort Jamie had in him, he slowly opened his eyes, just to a crack at first, and finally managed to get them all the way open.

"Took you long enough." Jamie offered with whatever smile he could manage.

"I've been looking kid. Never stopped."

"Mm. The key. By your foot." Jamie whispered, relaxing slightly.

Danny looked back at his foot and quickly picked up the handcuff key, before releasing his brother, who slumped to the floor. This gave his he chance to assess Jamie. The first thing he noticed was his red and raw wrists, no doubt from trying to pull at his restraints. He also noticed that his brother looked exhausted, but he wasn't sure if that was from starvation, dehydration or lack of sleep. Maybe even all three combined.

"We're going to get you out of here little brother, I promise." Danny put an arm under Jamie's and started hoisting him upwards into a standing position. "I need some help."

Renzulli immediately got on Jamie's other side, helping them along. Danny could feel Jamie's small body shaking, and his brother was trying not to let himself cry, and Danny was reminded of a time from when they were little almost twenty years ago.

Jamie had been 7 and he had been 17 at the time, and Danny had taken his little brother to the park one day during the summer when everyone else was busy. Jamie had managed to get Danny to climb up a tree and sit at the top with him. The two brothers overlooked the rest of the park, watching kids play while their parents walked and cute couples walking their dogs along the paths. They were happy and relaxed when all of a sudden Jamie shifted and knocked into a bird's nest, with two little baby birds inside. Luckily the nest didn't fall out of the tree and the birds weren't squished, but mama bird clearly wasn't happy and went after the little boy. The bird swopped around his body, screeching and trying to peck at him. Jamie screamed and fell out of the tree, much to Danny's horror. The older brother jumped out of the tree and immediately went to the aid of his little brother, who was on the ground clutching a swollen ankle, which was either broken or sprained, Danny couldn't tell. He knew his mother would be home soon so he picked Jamie up and carried him home. In his arms, Jamie was shaking and had a horrified expression on his face, the poor boy trying not to cry. Danny couldn't tell if it was from fear or pain.

Danny and Renzulli pretty much carried Jamie to the stairs and looked at each other.

"This is going be to a problem." Said Renzulli.

Danny sighed "We can do this. We have to. We're going to have to get him to a hospital somehow, where is the closest one to here?"

"Thirty minutes away." Said Jackie.

"We'll make it there in fifteen."

"You don't want to call a bus?" Asked Jackie.

"No, that may draw attention to us being here, and we don't want that." Replied Danny as him and Renzulli started slowly working to get Jamie up the stairs.

"Alright. I'll call the hospital ahead of time and let them know we're coming with an undercover officer."

"Thanks Jack."

xxBBxx

The carried to the hospital in total had only lasted 17 minutes, but to Danny it felt like an eternity. He had to hear every single one of Jamie's small moans when they hit a bump in the road or made a turn. It was clear he was in pain and deteriorating fast. Danny didn't want to think about what could've happened if they had even waited until the next night for their rescue mission.

Overall, Jamie, although he was awake, really wasn't exactly there. His eyes kept opening and closing, and he would mumble words of nonsense every so often. Danny had to give Jackie credit, as this was the fastest he had ever seen her drive as fast as she was. Renzulli sat in the passenger seat, getting frequent updates from those still at the Sanfino base, and Danny was in the backseat with his little brother draped across the seat, whimpering once in a while.

Danny had cut away Jamie's shirt once they got into the car to make it easier for the hospital folks and felt as if he was going to be sick. He really wasn't sure what the worst of everything was. Jamie's chest was covered in a variety of cuts, burns, and bruises, as well as two marks that appeared to be from a taser. These looked even worse on Jamie's pale skin, with his ribs threatening to poke against his skin from the lack of food.

By the time they reached the hospital, Danny was absolutely ready to get out of that car. He and Renzulli took Jamie in, where he was immediately taken back for observation on a stretcher.

After the chaos of the moment died down, the three of them settled themselves in the waiting room, and Danny pulled out his phone for the inevitable phone call he knew he had to make.

His father answered on the first ring. "Danny."

"We found him dad. We're at the hospital now. He's alive, but really it didn't look good."

"How bad?" Asked Frank.

"I'm not sure, it looked bad, almost got sick. I swear I'm going to kill these guys when I get the chance. They tortured him dad, and he looks like he hasn't eaten or slept the entire time. God when I first saw him I thought he was dead." Danny said weakly.

"I'm coming there. Should we call the family?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I know they'll want to know, but they shouldn't come down. We're almost two hours away, and at this time of night I worry. And you don't have to come down here dad."

"I want to. I need to. One of my officers needs me. And we probably should call them, just let them know we'll call with an update and if they want they can come visit tomorrow."

"Alright. Have you received any updates from the guys still there?" Asked Danny.

"Actually I have. They tore apart those files, including the ones Jamie sent. They're all being brought back to the city. They've also found some DNA in the room Jamie was being held. Apparently someone spit at Jamie, and some of it landed on the ground next to him. They're bringing it back for testing as we speak. Whoever it belongs to will be easy to arrest, hopefully it's one of the major players, but we'll have to see." Said Frank.

"Alright dad. I guess I will see you when you get here then." Said Danny.

"Alright son. If they find anything out about Jamie, call and let me know." Frank said, before hanging up the phone.

Danny relaxed into his chair as best as he could, the hard plastic wasn't very comfortable. The first call he made was to Linda, who answered groggily, and he could tell she had been sleeping.

"Do you know what time it is honey?" Linda had asked.

"Yeah. But this in important. We found him babe. We've got Jamie."

"Really? Where are you now?"

"At the hospital. Dad is on the way already. Don't come up, at least not yet. It's a long drive, especially at night when you're tired and the boys need their rest too. You guys can come visit tomorrow if you'd like. I'm going to have to go to work eventually and help sort all of this stuff out. "

"How did he look?"

"Uh…It was pretty bad. He was scared, and it didn't look good. I'm not sure where it's going to go. We haven't been told anything yet." Danny said, cautiously.

"Alright. Call me if you get any updates okay? He's my brother too Danny." Said Linda.

"I will. Get some sleep okay?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you more."

"I love you most." Linda hung up first.

Danny's conversation with his sister and grandfather were very much the same. Both of them wanted to drive up, but he assured them that they would get updates and there was no reason for them to spend the time driving up there now. Besides, if it was bad, the kids didn't need to be here if they got any bad news.

The time was passing slowly, and Danny was getting antsy. He wanted answers, and it felt like it had been forever since they had gotten there. But he figured that no news could very well be good news, as he had just barely gotten to the hospital the night Joe died before they called it.

Tonight couldn't end like that night.

Danny remembered being the one who had called Jamie, who had refused to wait until morning for someone to come get him and drove the entire distance by himself at night. He promised himself that he'd never let his little brother be alone again. He had to make it, so that Danny could patch things up between oldest and youngest brother. He'd been meaning to, but sometimes the kid just made it so damn hard.

That's when he realized the word that Jamie had been saying unintelligibly over and over again, he could hear it in his head.

"Sorry."

Jamie was apologizing, but for what? It wasn't his fault, he should know that. But then Danny realized that his little brother probably assumed that he would be disappointed in him.

Danny closed his eyes, and he prayed.

Prayed for his brother to be okay.

Prayed that they could work things out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor slowly approaching them.

"Are you here for the undercover officer?"

Danny, Jackie, and Renzulli all stood up, nodding,

"How is he, doc?" Asked Renzulli.

"Well…" Started the doctor.

Author's Note: Yay! Thank you for reading this chapter, I really hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, let me know what you thought or any ideas/suggestions that you guys have to make this story better. Make someone smile today! Until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: We find out Jamie's condition and find out Sanfino's reaction to his captive being gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow, so my computer got hacked and I lost all of my notes and everything I had previously written, which is totally great right? So I'm kind of writing this chapter on a whim as quick as I can so that I can get something out there for you guys, because you all deserve it. In good news, we're only a week away from season seven! I don't think's it's possible to have a higher level of excitement than I have right now. Anyway, sorry this is so late, but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 7

"Well what? Get on with it!" Said Danny, frustrated and worried.

The doctor held a hand up to make him calm down before continuing to speak. "When Jamie was brought in, he had several injuries. There were cuts, bruises, and some burns covering his chest. He also had some taser marks, which we were concerned could possibly affect his heart in the future, but we are closely monitoring him as a precaution. He also had some severe dehydration, hunger and sleep deprivation, but those can be easily treated, he's already receiving fluids. We are slightly worried about some of his marks becoming infected, but we are already giving him antibiotics to combat that possibility. Thankfully, unless any complications arise, I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be fine. He just reeds a lot of rest over the next few days."

All three of them visibly relaxed, knowing that he would be okay.

"When can we see him?" Asked Danny.

"Soon, they are getting him all set up in a room now. Once they complete that you can go back. While he should be fine physically, he's been through some pretty rough things, and I recommend maybe some psychological help as well. He'll also be out of work for a while, but I'd say he can return to light duties in about three weeks or so. Please relax while we wait. It should only be about half an hour."

"Thank you for everything doctor. It means so much." Said Jackie pleasantly.

"It's my job." The doctor smiled and retreated back into the treatment area.

Danny put his head back and sighed in relief. He offered up a silent prayer of thanks to his grandmother, mother, and brother for keeping his baby brother there with them.

"Dang for a moment that doctor scared me. Reagan, don't you think you should call your family and tell them what's going on? At least call your father and tell him." Suggested Renzulli.

"Tell me what?" Asked the ever familiar, deep voice.

xxBBxx

Frank wasn't sure what he should be feeling when his oldest called and told him that they had found his youngest and were on the way to the hospital. At first it was relief, but then the fear and worry came back once Danny had described his brother's condition to him.

It doesn't look good, dad.

The words had given him the same feeling he had almost three years ago, on the night they had lost Joe. He didn't want this night to turn into a night like that one. He couldn't lose another son.

Garret had ushered him downstairs where his detail was waiting for him to take the two hour drive to the hospital. On the way there, Garret had been talking to him about keeping this quiet, but Frank was getting none of it. All he could hear was the voice in his head saying to him, "You shouldn't have let him do this."

But how could he not? How could he refuse his youngest the job that would make him truly happy? How could he refuse his youngest the ability to help people when he wanted to? He couldn't. But what if they was the reason something had happened to him?

The drive to the hospital was long, and Frank wasn't sure if he really wanted to get there or didn't want to get there at all. He wanted news, but then again he didn't in case it was bad news.

But when they had arrived, Frank had gotten out of the car faster than anything he could remember and briskly walked into the hospital. He was met with some stares as he made the walk to the waiting room of the ER, but that was just because they all wondered what the NYPD Police Commissioner was doing there, when this wasn't exactly his turf.

Then he saw his son, sitting with his partner and Renzulli, and was unable to read their expressions.

"At least call your father and tell him." Renzulli had said.

"Tell me what?" Asked Frank nervously, assuming that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"He's okay dad. Dammit, it was close but he's okay. Most of his injuries are just superficial, and they can take care of the rest. They said he'd be fine as long as there were no complications, which is possible but unlikely. They're setting him up in a room now and then we can go see him."

He'd be fine.

Relief.

It was all Frank could feel at the moment, that his youngest, his baby was still with them and would remain so. After getting emotional, he returned to his commissioner mode, remembering that this was still one of his officers hurt while working.

Frank sat beside his son. "That's good. Does everybody else know?"

"No, I just found out. You barely missed the doctor, I was just about to take my phone out and call you when you got here. That didn't feel like two hours at all. While it was happening, it felt like years but now that I look back it felt like a few minutes." Said Danny.

"Well, I'm sure my driver picked up the speed a little bit. Besides, who would pull over the police commissioner?"

Danny chuckled.

"We should probably contact Arbogast too. He's really taken a liking to Jamie, says he's done good work. I'm sure he'll want to know." Said Frank.

"Yeah, you should probably take care of that one, I'll handle talking to the family." Danny replied.

The two, father and son, both left the waiting room temporarily to make their phone calls. The ones to the family all went very much the same, them being relieved that Jamie was okay, telling Danny to tell him they loved him, and promises to come see him during the day.

By now it was almost two in the morning, and all of them were starting to feel the effects of little sleep. Frank obviously finished before Danny, as he only had to contact one person, so when he returned to the waiting room he sent both Jackie and Renzulli back home to get some rest. They deserved it after all they had done.

Frank looked up from the magazine he was reading when Danny came back.

"They said thank you for letting them know and that they would all be here tomorrow. Or, it's today by now. They also said to keep them informed in case anything changes, but hopefully nothing will." Danny said, sitting back down in his seat.

"Yeah. That's good, because Jamie will need his rest, so thankfully he'll have all day before anyone comes, because they're all in school and Erin is working. They're off tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yes, it's a professional duty day on Friday, so if they come this afternoon after school, they can stay late since they don't have school tomorrow." Danny nodded.

"Alright, that's good."

After a few moments of silence, the doctor came back out to them. "Officer Reagan is all settled in his room, you guys can come see him now. He's asleep at the moment, but he needs his rest. He'll be in and out for a while." He smiled.

The two stood up and followed the doctor down the hallways.

xxBBxx

As him and his father walked through the hospital corridors, Danny got a feeling of uneasiness. Maybe it was just the fact that there were so many people there who were sick and dying, and that made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the chill in the air, or the scents of medicine and antibacterial hand soap that wafted through.

Or maybe it was the fact that his brother almost died tonight.

He probably would have died if they had waited another day, so Danny was glad that they had gone when they did. Now that they had gotten his brother out, the next step was to take down the whole crime family all together, and he knew Jamie would want to be involved, whether he's in the hospital or not.

Finally the doctor stopped in front of an open door, causing Danny and Frank to look at each other. Neither one of them really wanted to take the leap and go in first, but after a moment of silence, Danny did. And he nearly threw up.

Jamie's skin was still deathly pale and his body looked as if he was just a skeleton underneath that skin, but overall, he actually looked a bit better. Danny could now visibly see that he was breathing, with the aid of the nasal cannula on his face. He had a look of peace on his face. There was an IV stuck in his arm, slowly dripping fluids to combat the dehydration.

Danny was glad that his father couldn't see the other physical damage inflicted while he was still in that torture house. Just thinking about it made Danny's eyes water.

He watched as his father approached Jamie and laid a gentle hand on his arm. Jamie didn't stir. But how could he expect him to?

Danny was just glad that his little brother appeared to be getting some well-deserved rest.

A nurse came in and started doing a routine check of Jamie's vitals, and making sure that the bag of fluids wasn't empty.

"How long do you think he'll be here?" Danny asked the nurse.

"It depends, probably no more than a week. It's mostly about getting his strength up again. The other wounds will heal, at least the physical ones. Everything here looks pretty good. He'll wake up eventually." The nurse smiled and left.

Sighing, both Danny and Frank sat down in chairs opposite from each other, one on each side of Jamie's bed. Neither one of them knew what to say, so they both just kept an eye on the man still sound asleep in the bed. After a while of fighting the sleep, it eventually came to both of them and they fell into a dreamless sleep.

xxBBxx

Phil Sanfino had made quite a few people disappear in his time. But never once had he had one of his own disappear. He was incredibly confused when he arrived at HQ the next morning to find his security guard gone. There were no signs of any struggle, no bullet holes, no note, nothing.

When he entered the main office, nothing appeared to be out of place. He was hoping by now that his little prisoner was dead. The stupid kid has pissed him off to no end, and almost reminded him of his nephew in the stubborn and persistent way. Perhaps that's why they got along so well.

None of his workers were there yet to start their day, but that was because Phil wanted to finish their captive off himself and get rid of the body by himself. Nobody crossed Phil Sanfino, and he wanted to make sure that everybody knew it.

He then went and check the breakroom, thinking perhaps the security guard was there. No such luck. Phil was starting to get nervous, unsure of what happened. He then decided it was time to go check on the prisoner, so he left the break room and went downstairs. But then he froze.

The door to the prison was open. And nobody was inside.

In a fit of rage, Phil let out a scream and kicked one of the filing cabinets in the room. He froze again. It sounded…empty.

No, there was no way that he got out of here on his own and took every single one of those files. Phil could only think of one explanation. He was right.

Their new friend was a cop.

Phil tossed the filing cabinet to its side, causing a large crashing sound to go throughout the entire building. Muscles, who had just arrived, came rushing downstairs to see what had caused the sudden commotion.

"Boss?"

"He escaped! The damn kid escaped!" Phil screamed. "I want them dead. Put a hit out on them. Both of them. Bring their filthy heads to me."

Muscles nodded, slightly confused. "Who are we putting the hits on, boss?"

"Jimmy Riordan…and Noble Sanfino."

Author's Note: Howdy friends, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you see where I am going with this? I'm kind of trying to tie in two episodes here. This story will show the entire Sanfino storyline, with a bit of a different ending, see if you can guess what happens. Please review, I appreciate all of your thoughts and everything you have to say. And until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: A bit of a light-hearted chapter with some family and partnership visits.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I hope you are all doing well today, I know that I am. We're almost to season 7, and I am so excited. I have a countdown on my phone to 10 PM Friday night and I check it about every five minutes, as if something is different other than the time. My family is starting to get annoyed with me constantly telling them how much time is left, but oh well, I'll let them be mad** **. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! Two more after this one is what I'm thinking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.**

By dawn, Jamie still hadn't woken up. The doctors seemed concerned, but they hadn't really said anything just yet. They had however, upgraded his nasal cannula to an oxygen mask just a few hours prior, as his oxygen levels were a bit too low.

*Danny was reminded of when Jamie was struck with an illness from a serious parasite just before his sixth birthday. He had been fifteen at the time, and the memories of that month spent in the hospital were all being brought back.*

The flicker of hope they had come from the fact that Jamie twitched every so often, usually it was his hand or one of his fingers, and it was near impossible to see. But it was there.

Danny had woken up around six, just enough to see the sun start peeking up on the horizon. His father was still asleep, and he had no intentions of waking him. Slowly he got up, and with a quick glance back at his brother, left the room to go get some food and something to eat, for both him and his father.

When he returned, his dad was awake and on the phone, most likely checking on the status of the operation. Danny set down some coffee and a bag next to him, before returning to his seat and opening his bag, attacking his food.

When his father got off of the phone, he took a sip of his coffee and started eating as well. "Everything so far is going according to plan. They've started going through all of the evidence and once they do that, we can get a whole bunch of arrest warrants. Then we'll coordinate a takedown and go from there. They think the media is going to catch wind of this, there's no way we'll be able to keep this completely under wraps."

"And that's a problem. Because then Jamie's name might get out there." Danny sighed

"Unfortunately it's a possibility, but we're going to do everything to prevent that. We also need this to go down all at the same time so none of them get tipped off and flee. They already will know soon enough that he's gone and that all of their files are as well. Let's hope that doesn't tip them off either."

Danny nodded and looked to his brother. "There's no way he won't want in on this. He's put too much into this, gone through too much to just let somebody else take over."

"We'll see about that. He could do something to help behind the scenes, but there is no way he's going in for the takedown. Let's just hope he wakes up first."

"I'm hoping that too dad."

xxBBxx

Jamie's time sleeping was much like a coma, except he couldn't hear anything at all. It was complete silence. And honestly, that was terrifying. It was dark too, and he wasn't sure of what was going on. All he knew was that his chest felt as if it was on fire, he could barely breathe. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. It was almost as if something had made him forget. Every time the pain picked up, he would flinch. Usually just his hand or a finger, and it was barely a movement at all. He wasn't sure of how long he had been there, but it felt like it could've been days. But why would he be in this void in the first place, and why for days? He tried to call out to anyone that would listen, but he couldn't even hear himself. Finally, he managed to croak something out. "Help!" He had called, and he heard it that time, just barely as a whisper.

"Jamie?" He had heard in response. The voice was familiar and calming.

"Son?" Another familiar voice. This one was deeper.

"Help." He managed to get out again.

"C'mon kid, open your eyes. That's it, there you go!" Coached the first voice.

Tiny slits of light appeared in front of Jamie, and finally he was able to open his eyes all the way, met with the concerned faces of his brother and father.

"Welcome back Officer Reagan. We're pleased to see you." Said another, whose voice was unfamiliar.

Jamie was incredibly confused, and attempted to pull the oxygen mask off of his face, being stopped by his brother. "You've got to leave that on, it's helping you. Maybe later we can see about taking it off."

Jamie nodded and took a look around the room, it appeared to be that he was in a hospital. But why? He searched his mind for any explanation, and his confusion must have been noticed by the others, because his dad said. "The Sanfinos."

And suddenly, it all came back to him. The car ride, being locked in that stupid room, everything. He then realized that Danny must have gotten his e-mail. It was okay, they had saved him. He had vague memories of his brother being beside him in a car.

"Just relax son, we'll explain everything later. The family will be here in a few hours to see you, they've all been worried."

Jamie nodded and promptly fell asleep again.

xxBBxx

By noon, Jamie still hadn't woken up, and Danny had resorted to pacing. The doctor came in to check on him and sighed, checking his vitals.

"Everything here looks good, he should be waking up any time now."

As if right on cue, a small, barely audible moan came from the bed, causing everyone to look towards him.

"Jamie?" Asked Danny.

"Son?"

Another moan came in response, this time a little bit louder.

"C'mon kid, open your eyes. That's it, there you go!" Called Danny as Jamie's eyes slowly opened.

Danny couldn't explain the relief he felt. It was indescribable.

After a few minutes of coaxing, Jamie fell asleep again, but this time he looked much more peaceful. The doctor then decided that Jamie was breathing well enough, and that his oxygen levels were high enough that they could remove his oxygen mask and let him breathe on his own.

In the next few hours, Jamie awoke every once in a while, but wasn't very coherent. The most recent time, he managed to get out a few words. "Noble, danger."

Neither one of them was positive as to what that meant, but it likely had something to do with Noble being involved in his kidnapping, or so they thought.

Finally, Danny could hear the cheerful sounds of his boys coming down the hallway and smiled as they entered.

"Hey guys." Danny said.

"How is he?" Asked Linda.

"Better, he's woken up a few times here and there, but he's not quite all there just yet. The next time he wakes up you boys can give him a huge alright? Just remember to be gentle, because Uncle Jamie still hurts a little."

Jack and Sean nodded obediently and gave their grandfather a hug.

"Erin, Nicky and Pops are on their way, they stopped in the gift shop for a minute to get him some flowers." Said Linda, who gave her husband a kiss before sitting down.

"Alright. The doctor said the next time he wakes up he should be alright, he's looking a lot less pale than he was when we found him."

A knock in the doorframe signalled the arrival of the rest of the family. Greetings and updates were given, and some flowers were set on the table beside Jamie's bed.

Finally they all settled down and waited for him to wake up again.

Their prayers were answered when suddenly a voice said. "What's everyone looking so solemn for?"

Everyone's heads popped up. "Uncle Jamie!" Chorused three voices as their owners rushed forward to hug him gently.

"I missed you guys too." Jamie chuckled, looking around at everyone. "It looks like I've got a full house here. How'd they let all of you in here?"

Frank answered this time. "I'm the police commissioner." Everyone laughed.

Jamie spent the next hour talking and enjoying the time with his family. He was delaying the inevitable of having to give them his statement. Having fun with his nieces and nephews made him temporarily forget what had happened to him, he didn't have to think about the horrors.

After a while Frank got a call on his phone and went in the hallways to answer. The family continued to have fun until Frank got back in.

"Perhaps you guys should go get something to eat."

Erin, Linda and Henry knew where this was going, so they said their goodbyes to Jamie and left so that the other three could talk.

"What's going on dad?" Asked Danny.

Frank sighed. "We've just received word that Phil Sanfino has ordered a hit. Or, in this case two. One on Jimmy Riordan, and the other on Noble Sanfino."

"What?" Jamie exclaimed.

"Noble brought you in, so that's his punishment." Danny assumed.

Frank nodded. "Yes. So, someone is to be guarding this room at all time, and nobody goes in or out without being cleared. Same goes once you're released, until we catch them all, which we need to do as soon as possible. Jamie, that means you have to give Danny your statement. I'm going to notify the hospital and get some officers here to be on the lookout. We'll have one on your room and maybe some others by the entrance and in different areas around the hospital. We need every detail Jamie." He sighed and left the two brothers to themselves.

Danny then took out a small recording device and set it on Jamie's bed. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now kid, but it has to be done, sorry."

Jamie nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. "Saturday, after I left OOCB, I met with Noble where he told me to. He drove me to his uncle's shop in the city, where some of his goons forced me into a car, I tried to fight them but there was more of them than there was of me. We drove for quite a while, and we were just off of the interstate when the guy sitting on my left pulled out a syringe, next thing I knew I was falling asleep. When I woke up, I was in that room…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "At first the guy, his name was Muscles, he tazed me. Then the next night, I slipped out of the ropes and went upstairs, that's when I sent you everything. They must have figured out I did something, because that morning, Phil was pissed. So…so he put me in handcuffs and t-they tortured me. They used fists, an iron and a knife. By then I was just ready to give up, so I let myself fall asleep. The only thing I remember after that is being in the car with you." By the time he finished, Jamie had tears in his eyes and was emotionally exhausted.

Danny turned off the recorder. "This is good kid, you did great. I'm proud of you, you fought them, and now it's okay." He scooted his chair to the head of the bed, where his little brother laid his head on his shoulder. Danny slipped an arm around him and sighed. "It's going to be okay."

*This is a reference to chapter 3 of my A-Z Jamie whump story*

 **Author's Note: How was it? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to describe the family interactions as best as I could without too much dialogue, because that gets old after a while, I hate writing conversations. Please everybody, review and let me know what you thought. Also share any ideas-suggestions you have. And as always, until next time my lovelies.**

 **Up Next: Operation Sanfino Takedown is a go, and unfortunately somebody is going to get killed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Can you believe we are only a few days away? From the time I am writing this we have 121 hours and 40 minutes until the premiere. I am hoping they'll do something about that EDP committee Jamie was supposedly making a list for, and also they need to stop playing with Jamie and Eddie's relationship and make it go one way or the other, I'm tired of the games. But oh well, here we are, and I guess we'll just have to see. Let's hope for some good storylines for him this year, maybe even a promotion. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's this one and then the epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

Friday morning began with a nasty thunderstorm that resulted in a bit of damage, fallen trees, stalled cars, but luckily no injuries.

Jamie unfortunately, had never been able to sleep through storms. It was like the loud noises just prevented his brain from resting. It had resulted in many trips to his parents' room as a little boy, scared and unable to get any rest from the thunder and lightning that raged outside.

The storm had started around five and in its entirety, lasted until almost seven thirty. So of course, Jamie had laid awake during those two and a half hours, staring at his brother who was snoring louder than the thunder.

It wasn't as if he had gotten a good sleep anyway, his rest was plagued by nightmares of the Sanfinos and their evil torture methods. He spent his time letting his mind wander, and wondering about everything to do with the operation. Was there going to be a takedown? If so, was he being left out? There is no way Jamie would take that sitting down.

His father hadn't come back after leaving the previous evening, so he assumed that things were moving forward. Without him.

Jamie sighed and turned to look out the window, watching the residual rain drops on the glass, slowly dripping into each other and forming even larger drops. He looked down at his body and realized that he really needed something to eat, his body looked horrendous.

He wondered what day it was. Nobody had told him very much of anything when he had woken up, but he had to rehash his entire miserable experience to his brother. That made him feel sick to his stomach, though there was nothing for him to throw up in the first place.

Jamie didn't want to think about what had happened, or be reminded that "It was all okay" and "It's over now." Because it would never be over. It would stay in his memory forever. Angry tears of frustration began rolling down his face over everything, the pent of emotion and pain from the past week was killing him. He didn't even notice that the snoring had stopped.

"Kid?" Came the tired and concerned voice of his older brother. Jamie quickly wiped the tears off of his face and locked at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It sounded like you were working in a sawmill over there. The storm is what woke me up though." Jamie teased.

"Hush kid, or I'll shut you up myself. How did you sleep?"

"Uh, it was alright. Worried about the operation."

"Don't worry about that, dad's got everything under control. He's supposed to come in today and let us know what is going on."

Jamie nodded. "I want in on it Danny."

Danny sighed. "He figured you'd say that. He said maybe he could find you something to do behind the scenes, but there was no way you'd be there for the takedown."

"I get it, it's not just for my safety but yours as well. If they figure out who I am someone we didn't get can come after any one of you. I do want to help though, this is important to me."

"I get that kid, so does dad. I'm sure he'll find something for you guys to do. You probably won't even be released by the time everything goes down. They're keeping you for at least a week so they can monitor you, after that they'd have to see. They want to see your progress psychologically as well."

"Psychologically? What do you mean?"

"I know this can't be easy on you kid, it wouldn't be easy on anyone. What you had to go through, it must have been a living hell, and I'm proud of you for making it through that but it won't just go away overnight. Trust me. There are some things I still have nightmares about to this day."

"I just feel upset, and angry. I slept decently, but I still had a nightmare. When will it go away?"

"When you learn to talk about it and move on. And don't worry, that won't make you weak. If anything, getting through something like that makes you incredibly strong in my eyes."

Jamie smiled. "That you for that."

"Hey, what am I here for?"

xxBBxx

Most of the day passed very slowly, Danny having left to go back home to be with his family, now that Jamie was doing fine.

The only entertainment he had all day was the visit from his TO, which was rather emotional. Renzulli had walked in with his head down.

"Hey Sarge." Jamie had said, though it didn't appear he was going to get a response. "Sarge?"

Renzulli finally looked up at his boot and immediately felt sick. He looked a lot better, but he looked like nothing more than skin and bones. "You're looking much more cheerful Harvard. You gave everyone a real good scare. We never stopped looking for ya kid." He had said.

Jamie felt his eyes tear up, but cleared his throat and sat up. "I'm thankful for that Sarge. And I'm glad that you were one of the people looking for me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Renzulli smiled, knowing that the insecurities he had expressed with Danny were now pointless, the kid would never blame him and now he'd never blame himself.

"You get better soon so you can come back to work okay? I need my favorite driver back."

"I will do my best Sarge. I'll be fattened up in no time from all of the meal breaks we take." Jamie smirked.

"Ah, you're already better kid. But do me a favour and don't scare me like that again, I can only deal with that once in a lifetime. Joe was always a hero too, but you're out there." Renzulli chuckled.

"We'll see. The opportunity came to me and I took it."

"I know kid. Just be good and do what your doctors tell you."

"I can do that."

The conversation ended just as quickly as it had started. Renzulli had a shift to go get ready for, leaving Jamie once again to his thoughts.

xxBBxx

Quite the opposite of Jamie's day, OOCB was buzzing with activity. They had finally managed to get through all of the evidence and were now awaiting all of the necessary warrants to do a full out takedown.

Dino was pacing the command room, waiting for anyone to come up with a suggestion on how to make this run as smoothly as possible.

"Boss, I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"What if we tip them off, but make it seem like we're not going for them until later. They'll meet to come up with a plan, and we get them there. Who is it we don't have information on?" Suggested one of the officers.

"There's four in total that we can't pick up, including Noble and Bianca Sanfino. It's unlikely Noble would show himself when he's got a hit out on him though." Said Arbogast. "I think I know someone who may have an idea of how to draw him out though. Someone get me on the line with Officer Reagan, I don't care that he's in the hospital, he knows Noble better than any of us by now, maybe he'll have an idea. Someone get the commissioner on the line!"

xxBBxx

Jamie was just settling into a nice nap when the phone on his bedside began to ring. Honestly, it startled him, because he didn't remember that phone being there in the first place. After giving his brain some time to register, he picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Reagan. Good to hear your voice. I'm calling because we need your help with something here." Said Arbogast.

Jamie smiled when he realized who it was. "Anything to help you out."

"We're working on getting an operation together, but we don't have enough to take down Noble and his sister. We're looking to somehow get them all to congregate so we can take them all our at once without a chance that anyone is going to get away. We were wondering if you had any ideas for this, or even to lure out Noble and Bianca, we can take them in for questioning and maybe get them to confess something there. We can even nail Uncle Sanfino, from the DNA he left when he spit on you." Dino put the phone on speaker, so that all of his men could hear whatever the youngest Reagan had to say.

Jamie pondered the question for the moment. "It's hard to say anything for sure, but that entire family is extremely unstable, especially when they get angry. You need to be super careful with this. I know they won't go back to wherever you found me, but it's possible they may congregate at that restaurant I went to for that party, the night Noble went after Richie. As for Noble and Bianca, I assume they'll likely be interested if they think this gathering is about finding some type of new leader. Noble especially, he's looking for power. Bianca will likely just tag along if they're together. But we also need to convince them that there's no more hit, otherwise he'll be too scared to show up." Said Jamie, making a mental note of the entire conversation.

"Alright. I think that will do for now. Thank you Reagan, we'll be in touch."

xxBBxx

Much like Friday, the next two days passed pretty slow, as not much was going on. At least he could finally eat and drink normally now. He had a few visits here and there from family on Saturday, but nobody so much as called him on Sunday until the evening, when Danny came into his hospital room with a computer, and two full sets up headphones and microphones. His brother closed the door behind him, waking Jamie out of a fitful sleep.

"What the hell Danny?"

"Everything's going down tonight kid. They want you to have eyes and ears on the situation. We told them you knew how to read people. I told you dad would find something for you to do. Yesterday we sent out some hints that we may be going after them, but just the heads. So, they're having a meeting tonight to elect people to fill their positions, but everyone in attendance is people we're clear to go after."

"That'll draw Noble in too." Jamie smiled.

"Indeed. You've done good work kid." Danny eyed his little brother. "Definitely helpful."

"Huh?"

"Just a conversation I had with Arbogast. He's singing your praises by the way, he definitely wants you to join him someday."

"I think I've had enough of undercover work for a while."

"I agree."

Danny helped him get everything set up. The computer had a live feed of one of their men's helmets, and through the earphones and microphone they could communicate with Dino at 1PP and one of the officers on scene, which just so happened to be Renzulli.

Everyone was set up at all entrances and exits to the building, so there was no chance of anybody rabbiting. Jamie looked around, at the parking lot. "Noble's car is there. Far right corner."

"Good eyes Harvard."

Through one of the windows the meeting, they could see the meeting going on, and who was giving a talk? Noble.

"Looks like he's trying to make a case for himself, likely so they don't kill him. They appear to be believing him." Said Renzulli.

After a couple more moments of silence and anticipation, they took the opportunity and went in, guns blazing.

"Everyone on the ground and put your hands up!" They heard Jackie yell, and watched in shock as everyone seemed to comply. Something wasn't right here.

The officers searched every single one of the people in the room and Renzulli started reading their Miranda rights. They inconveniently ran out of handcuffs at the last person, but it was figured they could handle that on their own. Noble and Bianca were brought out without cuffs as well, as they weren't technically under arrest. Yet.

As everyone was led towards the waiting police cars, the man without handcuffs was starting to become a little bit antsy. Out of nowhere, he elbowed his officer in the stomach and pulled the gun from the officer's holster.

"This is all your fault!" The man yelled, before firing three shots.

Renzulli fell to the ground.

Jamie gasped.

"Oh no." Muttered Danny.

 **Author's Note: So what do you think happened? Did Renzulli fall from being shot or was he just going to the ground as a precaution? You'll find out in the epilogue, I promise. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Up Next: Epilogue! Jamie comes home from the hospital and we find out the aftermath of the big Sanfino takedown.**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! The big day is finally here! I am so excited! Season seven here we come! Sadly for us this is our last chapter, but I promise we will see each other soon! I know some of you were mad for the way I ended the last chapter, but don't worry, you'll get your answers. So, I want to thank all of you for your continued support throughout this entire story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so here we go for the last time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

 **Epilogue- Please read the final note at the bottom, I have an idea for you all to give an opinion on.**

Danny was helping an emotional Jamie into their father's home in Bay Ridge on a rainy Sunday afternoon. He'd just been released from the hospital early that morning, and they'd headed straight for the funeral.

It seemed that out of everyone, Jamie was taking this the hardest, even harder than the family it seemed.

Internally, Jamie was blaming himself. He plopped down onto the couch in the living room and relaxed. He still had some stiffness and soreness even after a week, but the doctors said that was to be expected.

Definitely his most memorable visit had been with Arbogast, who had come just a day prior to his release, once everything was finally done and taken care of and send off for the DA's office to handle. It was also the briefest.

He had brought with him the final report, so that Jamie could see his work finished. "Unfortunately we didn't get every single one of them, but the ones who remain are in hiding and likely not planning on coming out for a while."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You did good work here Reagan. I'm proud of you."

Jamie smiled "Thank you."

"You kept a level head, and you did what you needed to do to get the job done, and you didn't let anyone stop you from doing that. You know, we need that guy." Arbogast had hit him gently on the arm and left him to ponder that last statement.

The funeral itself had been brief, but Jamie couldn't make himself stay for the entire thing. Even then, he had stayed in the back during the portion of the service he was there for. Quite a big audience had shown up, as the Sanfino takedown had already hit the press and cycled through. Luckily for Jamie, they had managed to keep his name out of things, out of a respect for privacy and safety reasons. He appreciated it, as this had been a hard week and he didn't want reminders of what had happened.

And of course everyone knew that it wasn't his fault except for Jamie. He wasn't there, and there's nothing he could have done. Nonetheless, it didn't keep the doubts from creeping into his mind.

His heart had stopped in the first few seconds that Renzulli had fallen over, before his friend started to stir and sat up.

In the background, Jamie could see someone kneeling over a person on the ground, and relief instantly washed over him. It wasn't his partner. He had just gotten to the ground as a precaution, is all. (This is revenge to werks for all the times you made me think Jamie was dead.)

A split second later, Noble took off, and nobody was able to pursue him. The officers kneeling over the body had left their criminals unattended and were being watched by those not helping, it was all hands on deck. Jamie's heart stopped once again when Renzulli got up and approached the person laying on the ground.

Bianca.

It would be revealed later from another officer's camera that the man had been trying to shoot Noble and make due on the hit, but he had twisted, trying to get the officer hit. But he twisted too far and the bullet had hit his sister instead. Noble didn't even give it a second thought, he just ran.

Bianca was pronounced dead on the scene. The only person even involved in the operation that seemed to car was Jamie, who had felt sickened when the familiar knell came from the church earlier that day.

Once everyone was brought in and processed, interrogations began. It was definitely a task keeping all of them apart so that they couldn't try and figure out a story. But they managed to somehow get everything they needed for the DA wrapped in a little bow by the next afternoon.

Danny himself had been absolutely disgusted once he read the final report, and nearly killed Uncle Phil himself once he heard the report of Jamie's kidnapping. There were details in there he never wished to know and probably would never forget.

He went and got his little brother a glass of water and gave it to him before sitting down next to him.

"How are you holding up little brother?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean Danny, I'm fine."

"You know what I mean. And don't give me that crap. Nobody else is here but Pop and he's upstairs, we'll be alone for a while until everyone else gets back from normal mass."

Jamie sighed. "Honestly? I'm not at one hundred percent. But I'm doing better, I really am. I talked to the hospital shrink because of protocol or whatever, and I haven't had a nightmare I couldn't control since then. They're still there, and I still have to look around all the time, but I am really getting better."

"That's good. When I read that report, and God I wish I hadn't…I just didn't know what to think."

"At first I thought they would just kill me and dump my body in the woods when we pulled over, but then he pulled out that syringe and I knew something was up."

"I'm proud of you kid. And so is dad."

Jamie nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing into the couch. "I'm glad this is over and done with."

"Me too kid. Me too."

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: How did you like it? Did the finale give you what you wanted? I wasn't sure how else to wrap this up, so I wanted a nice little brother moment. But guys, I'm thinking sequel? Sanfino's revenge? Let me know what you think about that. Please review!**


End file.
